A conventional mode of labour drug delivery takes the form of constant background infusion, where labour drug is administered to a parturient at a constant rate. However, studies have shown that a constant background infusion of labour drug may not be ideal, as it is not responsive to the dynamic and progressive nature of labour pain. In particular, there have been conflicting results in literature with regard to the merit of administering a basal infusion as well as its optimal infusion rate4-8.
Patient-Controlled Epidural Analgesia (PCEA) is a mode of labour epidural drug delivery which confers greater autonomy and flexibility by enabling the parturient to self-administer boluses of epidural solution as she deems necessary. Several studies have affirmed the advantages of PCEA over conventional epidural infusion and it has become established as a safe and efficacious mode of labour epidural drug delivery1-3. However, despite extensive research over the last decade, the optimal PCEA program settings have not been elucidated.